The Pain You Caused
by The.One.They.Warned.You.About
Summary: CJ One-Shot split into 2. Joey comes back to the bay after 3 months...how does both Charlie and Joey react to it considering they have both moved on.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all. I'm back. But I've stopped famous last words, and hero. Sorry disappoint anyone, although I probably haven't. This idea just kinda popped into my head recently and I just kept writing, It's just a one shot... but it's a start to a comeback. Anywaaaay have fun reading.

TOTWYA. xx.

"_Maybe after 3 months I can come back and things might be different."_

"_Please don't leave me Joey"_

"_I'm sorry Charlie, I'll miss you"_

_The last memory I have of the best thing that happened to me was the look of hurt on her face and her trawler as it sailed away for 3 months. _

o0O0o

*knock knock*

"Charlie?"

"Angelo, I'm working."

"I know, I just thought that maybe you wanted to go out to dinner tonight? I asked the boss, he said we can have the day off together"

"I'm really busy Angelo. I'll think about it ok?"

"No Charlie it's not ok, what is up with you lately? You've been ignoring me lately. I just feel like we have been drifting apart, it hurts me Charlie."

"I'm sorry, it's just been really busy at work and it's stressing me out, and I keep thinking I'm forgetting something, but I can't think of what it is."

"Well, I think a day of is what you need."

"OK, just let me finish this and I'll stop working and we can go and do something."

"Great! I'll tell the boss." Angelo leaned in to kiss Charlie, and she quickly turned her head so she didn't have to kiss him. She couldn't bear to break it to him that she didn't love him anymore, he tries so hard to impress her and she had grown quite fond of the friendship just not the intimate side of it. Angelo was there when Joey wasn't. And every day Charlie's heart ached for Joey. She had no memory left of her ex-girlfriend.

Charlie quickly finished her work and tidied up her desk. When she walked out of the office a very excited Angelo was waiting for her.

"Ready love?"

"As really as I'll ever be"

"Great. Let's go, I have a surprise for you" he grinned.

"Which is?"

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?"

"Suppose not."

After a couple minutes in the car they arrived at Charlie's place.

"Wow great surprise, my house. Thanks for the lift."

"I'll be back in 10. Pack yourself a bag, prepare yourself for anything."

"Angelo. Where are we going?"

"Bye Charlie."

And with that Angelo drove off. Charlie was left stunned standing in her driveway. She ran inside and pulled out her beach bag she takes when she and Ruby spend the day at the beach, she rummaged through all the draws and grabbed her swimmers, and a jumper, and sunscreen and an umbrella, she really had no idea where they were going. It was times like these where Angelo surprised her where she really enjoyed his company. But then there were other times where Angelo started moving forward and Charlie wasn't ready for it after Joey. The amount of times she stopped Angelo from stripping her down, well she had lost count, she didn't want to lose the feeling of Joey's hands along Charlie's body, and she didn't want it to be replaced. She sat on her bed and pulled out the picture from underneath her pillow and stared at it. That was the only thing that Joey had left for Charlie. It was a picture of them that they took when Joey had taken Charlie out on the boat for the day. Every time she looked at the picture she felt so empty. Charlie sat in silence as an innocent tear slid down her face. Until there was a knock on the door.

"Charlie? It's Ruby."

"Come in."

"Hey are you ok?" She paused "Have you been crying?"

"Yeah. I'm fine" Charlie replied shoving the picture under her pillow and wiping away the tears in her eyes. "I was just thinking about-"

"Joey" Ruby cut her off.

"Yeah"

"Charlie. You need to let her go. Your with Angelo now remember? You love each other."

"Ha!"

"What was that all about?" Ruby said as she sat down next to her sister on the bed.

"I don't love him Rubes, nor will I ever. I just don't have the guts to tell him that."

"Charlie, you need to. He is head over heels in love with you."

"I know. It's just...hard"

"I know. But you know I'm here for you yeah? Whenever you need anything."

"Yeah I know, thanks Rubes." She hugged her little sister.

"Speaking of Angelo, he will be here any minute" Charlie said looking at her watch?"

"Where are you guys off too?"

"I don't actually know, he won't tell me. he just said pack for anything."

"Ah, that explains the bag."

"Yep."

"Charlie, you ready to go?" Angelo yelled from the front door.

"Right, I better go. I will see you later Ruby."

"Have fun."

o0O0o

"Angelo this place is amazing."

"I came across it when I was bushwalking once. "  
Angelo had taken Charlie to a secluded park of summer bay beach."

"Thought you might like to have a nice picnic lunch and watch the sunset over the waves."

"well you though right!" Charlie ran out to the beach and rolled up her jeans and stuck her feet into the water. The beach always let her relax and clear her mind. Suddenly from behind Angelo came and wrapped his arms around her waist. Charlie flipped around and Angelo shoved his face at hers and started to fiercely attack her mouth. Charlie pulled away.

"Angelo I've told you, I want to take things slowly."

"Charlie it's been 3 months since we have been together, it's time we move forward, stop living in your stupid fantasy. Joey is not here. Get the hell over her!"

"You know what Angelo. I don't love you and nor will I ever." suddenly Charlie's phone buzzed in her pocket. "Hold on a second." She unlocked the phone and read the reminder on her phone and her face lit up. it was a reminder about Joey's trawler coming in. And it was coming in today, 3 months was up. Charlie packed up her stuff and started walking away.

"Charlie? Where are you going? "

"Angelo, it's over. I'm sorry, but it's over. Now I really need to go."

"How are you going to go anywhere, I have the car."

"You said pack for anything, I have my running gear. You can drop my bag at my place can't you? Thanks"

Charlie changed into her gear in the bush and ran. She ran as fast as she could along the beach, suddenly she stopped to take a break after10 minutes worth of sprinting. She looked at the beach and saw nothing, but she was determined to get there in case Joey was there. She started running again, she bolted through the town without stopping to say hello and she stopped as she got to the docks. There was no trawler anywhere in sight. Heartbroken, she turned around and began to trudge home until she ran into someone.

"Excuse me, can you tell me if a trawler has come in with a girl named Joey Collins." Charlie asked the nearest person.

"Wouldn't have a clue mate. No trawlers have come in today."

"Oh, ok. Thanks anyway." Charlie walked to the end of the wharf and leant against one of the poles, she slowly slid down until she landed with a 'thump'.

She continued to think to herself.

_Joey will come. She said 3 months and it's been 3 months, so why isn't she here? She promised. So she should be here._Charlie drifted off to sleep slowly,and as like most nights, she dreamt of Joey.

She woke abruptly to someone tapping her shoulder.

"Joey?" she asked.

"No it's Angelo. Here's your bag. Where's Joey?"

"She is coming. She is just late."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, I'm guessing."

"Charlie..."

"Don't Charlie me. She is coming back. She...she promised."  
"Whatever, suit yourself. I'm sick of dealing with you Charlie. Joey is not coming back."

Charlie turned away from him and dug out her iPod from the bag and put on the put it on shuffle, she fell asleep again but this time there were no dreams of Joey, for the first time in 3 months and one week she didn't dream of Joey. She was woken again, except this time it was dark, and once again it wasn't Joey.

"Charlie, please come home. I'm worried about you, we all are." Ruby said.

"I'm waiting for Joey."  
"Have you thought that maybe she isn't coming back?"

"Don't say that Rubes. She promised."

"I know. Here, I brought you a jacket, thought you might want it." Ruby handed over Charlie her jacket.

" Please come home soon." Ruby kissed Charlie on the cheek and walked down the wharf. Charlie waited, and waited, and waited. Charlie looked up at the stars, and spoke to herself.

"You promised Joey"

Time seemed to pass slowly, until it came to 1:00 AM and Charlie decided it was time to go home. Guttered, Charlie packed up her stuff until she saw a trawler coming in. She shoved everything in her bag and stood up. She wiped over her jacket that she put on once it had started to get extremely cold, she watched everyone come of the boat, but there was no Joey. Charlie once again turned around heartbroken and began to walk home.

"Charlie?" a familiar voice spoke.

"Joey!" Charlie screamed. She ran up to her and pick her up in her arms and swung her around, she began to lean in for a kiss until someone behind Joey cleared her throat.

"Who is this Joey?"

"This is Charlie. She is my...um...roommate. I stayed at her place when I was last here."

"No wonder you left, this place is a dump."

"It's better in the light trust me." Joey hadn't stopped looking at Charlie since she ran into her, she just seemed to get lost in Charlie's eyes.

"Doubt it." The young lady dumped her bag and pushed past Joey and held her hand out for Charlie to shake. "Hey, I'm Erica. You're the all famous Charlie hey?"

Charlie let go of Joey and she shook Erica's hand.

"Yeah, um, I'm Charlie. Joey's friend."

"Aah, just friends. Good, because I'm Joey's girlfriend, and I'm not about to give her up to some chick I just met. She's a keeper."

Charlie was gutrenched. Her heart sank and she felt horrible.  
"Yeah, she is." Was all Charlie was able to say.

"Wait wait wait, didn't you and Joey like, used to date or something? I swear she mentioned that before...?"

"Yeah, but you know that's the past and you can't change it hey?"

"that's so funny, I would have never pictured you gay Charlie. You are gay right?"

"I'm not actually sure what I am yet"

"But you've dated girls..so you must be at least a bit bi."

"Yeah, I suppose I am then."

"Awesome, maybe us three could hang out some time. Anyway, it was nice meeting you Charlie, I'm gunna go and call a taxi Jo." Erica turned around and kissed Joey, a little to passionately for charlie's likings, she felt a wave of jealously flood through her. Charlie cleared her throat.

Erica parted from Joey and hugged Charlie and walked off

Both girls spoke.

"Charlie..."

"Joey..."

They said at the same time.

"Is there somewhere private where we can talk? Away from...her...um...Erica" Charlie asked.

"Sure, just around here." They walked awkwardly next to each other, as soon as they walked into the room Charlie spoke.

"A girlfriend? Do you think you could warn me next time!"

"How was I supposed to know that you were going to be waiting for me! I thought you'd be screwing Hugo." Joey turned her face away from Charlie and leant against the wall behind her.

"That's not fair, you can't use him against me. besides, she seems really perky for you, and all bouncy, and like naturally happy. it's weird."

"That's one way to describe her." The girls shared an awkward laugh and Joey stood back up.

" Look Charlie, I don't love you anymore, yes, I admit it, I was heartbroken, but Erica built me back up. I think you'd like her.I'm sorry. I...I love...I love Erica now."

"Joey, you can't even look me in the eyes and say that."

Joey looked into Charlie's eyes, but couldn't repeat it.

"Why do you make everything so difficult Charlie? I was fine on the boat with Erica. Then I get back and your waiting for me! Why?"

"Because I love you." Charlie had never said the 'l' word when Joey and herself had been together.

"Charlie..."

Charlie took a step towards Joey. She pressed her lips against Joey's. She missed this feeling. She walked Joey back so she was now against the wall she had been previously leaning on. Joey was adamant to not fall for Charlie even more than she already had, but she gave in and began to move her lips along with Charlie's. She granted her tongues entrance as Charlie let out a moan inside. Charlie rested her hands on Joey's hips as Joey wrapped her arms around her neck. As they parted Charlie just held Joey, she never wanted to let her go.

"Charlie it's taken me 3months to get used to not being with you, and the pain you caused. I love you , but I'm with Erica, and we leave tomorrow morning. I'm so sorry. Joey ran out of the room viciously wiping at the tears that fell from her face and jumped into the taxi before Charlie realized just what happened.

o0O0o

Charlie walked home, and snuck into Ruby's bed, she didn't feel like sleeping alone tonight. Ruby turned around and sleepily spoke.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah, just go back to sleep."

"Are you ok?"

Charlie shook her head. For the first time, she gave into her emotions and tears began to slip down her face.

"What's up?"

"Joey's back."

Charlie was sick of fighting it, enough was enough. She cried herself to sleep with her sisters arms around her that night. And that night she dreamt of nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

So because of some requests, I'm adding a little bit to this because my friends were very unhappy with me leaving it as that. So yeaah, pretty sure I'm not gunna turn this into a fic though...maybe... ah well :) happy reading.

TOTWYA xx.

o0O0o

_Previously On The Pain You Caused..._

_Charlie walked home, and snuck into Ruby's bed, she didn't feel like sleeping alone tonight. Ruby turned around and sleepily spoke._

_"Charlie?"_

_"Yeah, just go back to sleep."_

_"Are you ok?"_

_Charlie shook her head. For the first time, she gave into her emotions and tears began to slip down her face._

_"What's up?"_

_"Joey's back."_

_Charlie was sick of fighting it, enough was enough. She cried herself to sleep with her sisters arms around her that night. And that night she dreamt of nothing._

o0O0o

Charlie woke the next morning exhausted. She had barely slept all night. How could Joey do that to her? She told her she loved her, and she still rejected her. Charlie turned over to see Ruby wasn't there.

"Rubes?" she got up and put on her robe and walked out towards the kitchen where Ruby was sitting having breakfast.

"Morning Charlie"

"Morning Rubes. You're up early"

"That's what happens when you make your poor innocent sister attend such a prison that you refer to as school."

"Oh, right. I forgot"

"Charlie... are you ok?" Charlie stood in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil for some coffee, she vaguely nodded head. "I think you should take some time off work, I mean, you didn't even know what day it was today, Joey being back is going to cause you a LOT of emotional stress."

"She leaves today. I'll be fine." Suddenly the phone rang. Ruby looked at Charlie and ran past her and grabbed it before it stopped ringing.

"Hello Ruby speaking...Oh, Hey Xaiv...Sure...See you in a bit...Bye" Ruby hung up the phone and looked at Charlie who hadn't moved an inch since Ruby answered the phone.

"Yoohoo earth to Charlie."

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I'm leaving early, to meet up with Xaiv, seriously consider calling in sick Charlie. Do you really want to deal with Angelo after you broke up with him?"

Charlie had forgotten about Angelo, she forgot she even broke up with him. Before her mind had realized what she had done, she picked up the phone and rang the police station.

"Yabbie Creek Police Station, Constable Watson speaking." _Great_ Charlie thought, _Just the person I wanted to talk to._

"Hi Georgina, it's Charlie. Listen can I speak to the cheif?"

"Sure. Hey Angelo told me Joey was back in town, hows that going for ya?. Oh, heres the chief."

"Charlie! Where are you! You are so late-"

"I know. I need some time off. It's a long story." Charlie cut in.

"Sure thing. Why the sudden need of time may I ask?"

"That's personal Sir. I need to go."

"Ok Charlie. I'll give you a week."

Charlie hung the phone up. She sat at the table and listened to the silence surrounding her. She started crying again, she felt so empty, so lost, so broken. There was a knock on the door, but she ignored it, she wasn't in the mood to see anyone. Until the door opened that was.

"Charlie?" Charlie lifted her head out of her hands and stood up.

" What do you want?" Charlie asked, a bit to bitterly than she originally planned.

" Well, I got to the station, and then Watson said you were taking the day off. And I thought I might see you"

" Why? I thought I we weren't together anymore."

"Well, actually, I never specified that." Charlie turned around to face the person at the door.

"Joey, you came to the bay with another girl!" Charlie yelled at Joey.

"WHO HAS LEFT ON THE TRAWLER!" Joey screamed back.

"Why didn't you go?" Charlie replied just as bitterly as before.

"Because I want to be with you Charlie. God Charlie. Why can't you just understand that I love you! Like seriously, why else would I be here?"

"Well, I no longer want to be with you. You broke me last night" Charlie shut the door on Joey and ran into her room and sat against the door. Joey just walked in after her and knocked on the door.

"Charlie. Please."

"Go away Joey."

"You're being stupid. Open this door."

"I HATE YOU JOEY COLLINS" Charlie screamed at door. There was no reply. "Joey?" Charlie opened the door to see no one. Joey had left. Charlie sat on her bed and started crying again and spoke to herself.

"Joey I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I love you."

"I know" said Joey climbing through Charlie's window.

"Joey." Charlie walked up to her, but Joey pushed her back.

"I believe an apology is in order?"

"I'm quite sure I already did. But I'm so sorry, please. I am an idiot to push you away."

"And?" with a smirk on her face.

"And you are the most amazing woman I have ever known in my life. And I love you."

Joey ran up to Charlie and squeezed her tight.

"I'm so sorry that I left you for another girl. I'll never stop loving you Charlie Buckton. I love you."

"I love you Joey Collins."

She placed a small tender kiss on Joey's lips and Joey smiled.

"I missed you so much, I'm sorry I even considered leaving you alone. I could never hurt you like that. You caused me so much pain, and I wasn't ready to pass that onto you."

"That's ok. As long as your here. Do you want a coffee?"

"I'd love one actually Charlie." Joey smiled.

Charlie got up and grabbed Joey's hand. She wasn't afraid of her and Joey now. All she wanted to do was to be with her and that's all that mattered to her right now.

oO0Oo

"So Joey...how did you meet Erica?" Charlie asked as they sat down in Leah's lounge room.

"Well, she was on my boat obviously, but you see what happened with us...it broke me. I stopped myself from feeling any sort of emotion towards anyone, and I was like the walking dead. I shut myself off from the world. See Erica, she found me. She fixed that hole that you left inside of me. she picked me up, and metaphorically taught me how to walk again. It never fully cured the pain I had."

"I'm so sorry; I promise I'm never ever going to put you through that ever again." Charlie leaned over and kissed Joey's forehead. Charlie pulled back and kissed Joey. Instantly it began to develop. Charlie reluctantly pulled away.

"What are we going exactly?"

"I don't know..."

"What do you want to do?"

Charlie suddenly got down in one knee infront of Joey.

"Joey Collins. Will you please be my girlfriend?"

Joey leaned forward and kissed Charlie.

"Is that a yes?"

"In every language possible. Si, Oui, yes."

Charlie leant forward and kissed Joey again and stood up dragging Joey with her. She wrapped her arms around her waist as Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck. Once again the kiss began to deepen. The 2 girls pulled breathing heavily.

"We shouldn't do this."

"But you just said-"

"No no no. Yes us. but no to this-" Charlie pointed to them- "right here"

"Right. Yes."

Together they skipped off to Charlie's room.


End file.
